crossroads
by yumeyukidaichi95
Summary: took place at the end of Kizuna. geez, at least sasuke must be the one who caught him not amaru. but unfortunately, all he did was talk, smile a bit and fight along w/ him! that's great! first naruto fic and lemon. warning: might contain spoilers


crossroads

disclaimer: i don't own anything in this fic. Naruto characters belong to kishimoto only.(as if no one knows that)

From the floating structure which he destroyed, he falls like a wingless bird with his consciousness fading away as his body betrays his will to move. After using his rasengan to let Sasuke fall with a part of the said structure, knowing that he'll manage to land safely, he said those words to him. He let him go because he knows that would be better for the sake of his safety.

With that in mind, he decided to destroy the thing along with Shinnou and his Reibi alone...unfortunately, being so exhausted there he is now...will this be the end? Won't he be able to get him back anymore? Death...what does it really feels like...? Suddenly, out of the blue, something caught him...or someone. He opened his eyes, vision still blurry but he saw a flapping webbed wing...he knows very well who it belongs to.

Just after a moment, they both landed in a woody part of the forest. He laid him down and retracted his wings to his back and sat beside him. He stared at the blond for a moment then remembered that he was beaten up by that guy who tricked them. He reached down to his clothes and took a small container and tapped it gently on his hand. A small piece of a medical pill dropped.

"Oi, wake up." he spoke.

No reply. He tried again but still silence is the only answer. He poked him and just then, realized that he fainted. Having no other choice, he took it himself and made him swallow it using their mouths. Sasuke backed off beside him when he started to stir up. The blond blinked several times before he sat up, a questioning look on his face.

"S-Sa...suke?" upon knowing that he saved him, his heart paced quicker beats as he averted his eyes; his face becoming hotter.

"Usuratonkachi..." he sighed. Naruto immediately jerked and looked at him, his questioning face was replaced with a pissed off one.

"T-TEME!!!" he yelped, Sasuke smirked. "W-what are you smirking about, eh?!" he motioned to him, wanting to bash his face off but stopped and chuckled. Sasuke glanced at him. He was about to speak again when Naruto tapped his shoulder, Sasuke couldn't help but to let out a low growl. "I...I haven't heard that word for such a long time..." he stopped his chuckle and stared into the other's deep onyx eyes.

"We can't be like before." grunted as Naruto looked down.

"I never changed." he said looking back to him. Sasuke just smirked again...this time it's wider.

"hmmp... 'cause you're still still needed to be saved..." his expression pissed the blond off.

"And you're still a bas-" his eyes widened when he was cut off by a him when he clashed their lips together. The previous heat came back, washing his senses away.

He shut his eyes and responded to Sasuke, not wanting to lose. Finding an entrance, Sasuke slipped his tongue in him. Their tongues brushed as they fight for dominance but Sasuke cheated as he ran his hand to Naurto's behind, slipped his hand into his pants and began to stroke his cheeks while the other did the same to his length.

"Aaah! Sasu...you cheater..." he groaned and gasped as Sasuke explored his mouth. But then, he's losing himself as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He didn't even notice that Sasuke slowly laid him back on the ground. Nor when the things started to spice up more when the said seme left his lips and removed his shirt and undershirt then moved to his neck that he knows is one of the blond's sweetest spots. He sucked on the sweet flesh just before licking and sucking on it again. "nngh...ahh...Sasu...ke..." he purred like a cat. The combined sensations that he's feeling from Sasuke's mouth and hand that's currently pumping him made his whole body to get more flushed in heat.

Seeing this, Sasuke moved further. He finally reached his right nipple. He licked and sucked on it and then lovingly nipped the erected nub. He then used his wet and hot tongue and encircled it before doing the same thing to the other one which also needs his attention. Naruto moaned again. Sasuke smirked again at this. He licked his way all down until

he stopped at the hemline of Naruto's pants. He cursed of why people even dress themselves as he he undresses him completely.

He took his time on looking on how toned his tanned body has become. It has been long since then, when they _last _did it. Naruto's figure was still girlish but after the long training, his body become even more manly. Naruto tried to raise his head and look at Sasuke to know what's taking him so long. Sasuke noticed his gazed and quickly look at him in the eyes. This made Naruto's already flushed face to even become redder.

"What's with that look? So eager that you can't even wait?" he grinned as he leaned down on him that there faces are only a few centimeters apart.

"...d-don't...tease me...onegai..." he pleased as he panted.

"hmmp..." Sasuke snorted and went down and took as much as he could of Naruto in his mouth. Naruto once again screamed in pleasure as the raven started to suck hard on him causing him to hardened than he already has. The pants, huffs, gasps and moans of the blond are music to the raven's ears.

Sasuke doesn't want to rush the things up but he also has an arousal to appease. He swirled his tongue around it and later quickened his pace. Naruto grasped the raven's hair down him. He just can't let them roam around the ground with anything to hold to.

Just a few sensations later from his mouth, Naruto came and Sasuke swallowed all his load. A trail of both saliva and semen still connected his mouth from his manhood though it broke when he faced him again. Sasuke trapped his lips again in an another heated kiss. Sasuke broke it to Naruto's disappointment. He was about to reached Sasuke's arousal but was stopped by the raven. Sasuke just earned a whimper from him. "...t-teme...let me..."

"Hush."

"...I know...you're...also..." Sasuke kissed him again, this time it's just a gentle one. Sasuke sat on top of him as he undresses himself since he knows that he can't hold back any longer for it's getting harder and harder for every second he's pleasuring Naruto. Naruto always wonders of how this man's body ever got so perfect. His heartbeats got even more quicker as his cheeks blushed more when Sasuke's completely naked, his eyes roaming on every part of the other's body.

"Suck." he ordered him when he placed three of his fingers in front of his mouth. Naruto unhesitatingly obeyed, knowing what Sasuke has in mind and as soon as his fingers were fully coaxed and slick he inserted the first finger, then the second and made a scissoring motion to open him wide. Once he's wide enough, he let his third finger to join the other two and slowly but gently finger-fucked him. Pain greeted the blond first but then he relaxed and soon pleasure over came him again. Sasuke leaned down to distract him from the pain and pleasure him as much as he could.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked as he stares at him with his ever-stunning and lustful onyx eyes.

"...r-ready..." he said along with a silent whimper when Sasuke slipped out his fingers. He then positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance. The blond could feel the tip of his erection like it's teasing him. Sasuke began to pump in and out of the tight hole his erected member is in. The long lost heat is once again encircling him. He craved for it like no other. The voice of the tanned blond is also so nostalgic. "...S-Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as he pulled him into another kiss and fight for dominance. Nevertheless, just like the old times, he lost again; but that didn't matter as long as Sasuke's with him, he won't mind staying as his uke even for eternity.

"Naruto..." he groaned as he paced faster. "I...I'm soon to-" cutting him off, Naruto embraced him.

"It's...it's fine...ah!..f-feel me with...your love...ahh..." he moaned as soon as Sasuke came and he felt the hot liquid that flowed from the raven to him. They both fell back on the ground, their bodies slick with sweat. Both are breathing heavily. Sasuke slowly pulled out of Naruto and kissed him again. As soon as they broke apart, Naruto gazed at the blue clear sky above them she dozed off.

ooo

"_w-here am I?"_ _he said. "I...I was just with him...how come 'm now alone in this dark place?" he looked at himself and found that he's fully clothed. He looked around him but found nothing. He started to run but he just seemed to be returning to the same place he's in._

_He was about to give up when he felt strong arms wrapped around him as hot breath brushed to his ear._

"_Naruto..."said the stranger who's actually not. The voice is familiar and so, he turned just to see Sasuke with his rare expression of hurt._

"_S-Sasuke? What's this? Genjutsu?" he asked surprised of why the Uchiha has that look and of when he fell for his technique._

"_...Stop chasing me around, usuratonkachi..."_

"_W-what?" he asked again, even more confused of the raven's words._

_///_

His eyes opened wide and sat up, his clothes fell off of him at what he did. Unlike in the illusion, he's still naked. Unlike in the illusion...Sasuke's not around. He frowned as he dressed up. He tried to look for for him but then, he remembered Sasuke's previous words. ..._We can't be like before..._"W-what the...? Sa...suke?" he slumped down, the words kept on ringing in his mind, making him even more confused. "Why?"_...Stop chasing me around..._"why...?"he questioned again as a silent tear fell. "Power...? To kill...Itachi? Am I not...enough for you...to foget him? EHH??? SASUKE!? Leaving me alone...like this again...Just who the hell do you think you are...!? BAKA TEME!!! I will still chase you...like the the way you do...with Itachi...!

ooo

Footsteps echoed along the hall as he walks, heading to the room where Orochimaru rests. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Orochimaru is sitting on his bed with Kabuto beside him. He walked near him and handed the scroll. "This is the scroll containing the sassei no jutsu, eh?" said Orochimaru. Kabuto smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"It' not like you failed in bringing back Shinnou." he said.

"Hmmp." he turned his back and was about to leave.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said, halting him. He gave him a look. "Did anything good happen?" No reply. "I just had the feeling." he continued. Sasuke made his leave right after that.

ooo

The sound of the water from the waterfalls was so serene...just like the blond. At the middle of the body of water there, he stands...poundering if he did really heard him right at that time when he used his rasengan for breaking the part where he stands so he can leave while he's destroying the floating building. He didn't want to leave early, nor he did want to bother himself on assisting him in something he knows he can do alone.

_...I'll definitely bring you back to Konoha... _There...it resonate again. And every time he looks at himself...he only remembers him. He's whole existence is now a lone withered rose.


End file.
